The Pit
Summary The Pit was founded on February 5th, 2019. It was founded by BorderlessHusky and CadetGaming. The current leaders are BorderlessHusky and Knor424, as well as the elected council. As of 2/19/19, there were 94 residents of The Pit. Due to the nature of The Pit, most residents were new or peaceful. This video tours The Pit before isolation. https://youtu.be/GEaOprc45oo After the period of isolation, The Pit soon began to dissolve due to internal strife and many players leaving. Only one player, Knor424, still lives there. Government The Pit was briefly annexed by the Amnesiac Empire. InRainbows said in a reddit comment that Fort Amnesiac would control The Pit, until Knor424 returned. Citizenship in The Pit is completed when a player build a house in any of the hallways. A player can be a citizen of any other town, but is expected to aid The Pit or its allies in times of need. No punishment will be given if the player doesn't. The Pit is currently allied with the settlements of Reddock, Fort Amnesiac, Salmon Lake, Zenith Ski Resort, and Wholesomeville 2. The Pit The Hub The Hub is the first thing a player sees when they enter The Pit. Here, they will find the Information Center, the Nature Reserve, the Tree Farm, multiple businesses, the Public Supply, and the Nether Highway Portal. Due to its centralized location, the hub is often cluttered with random signs and chests. Steel Street The first residential street of the pit, as well as the (formerly) most inhabited Carbon Lane This street is directly above steel street. It is used for residential purposes. During its construction the Electric Massacre occurred. Shayne69 came into the tunnel as it was being dug. He fired flaming arrows at the workers, killing most of them. Lozip managed to escape by building a wall of glass and teleporting away. They are the only known survivor. This was one of the first raids. London Road London Road is the street closest to the entrance from the Nether Hub and the above ground entrance. It is close to the stairs leading to the other streets below, and the home of the government office. Numerous Raids of The Pit Main Article: The Pit Raids The Pit has been raided numerous times by various players and groups. The first chronicled and widespread raid was carried out by the player referred to on the server as "William" (TheExwoman/Shengoku_Jidai/william1226). "William", Shayne69, and Jay (Jaeyla) took part in the initial raid each with high killcounts. The previously mentioned Electric Massacre also occurred on this day. At the time, the raid was the biggest in the server's history and was a major event credited with setting off a wave of violence. This initial raid would set the stage for numerous others to follow. It also caused the short-lived UN to be formed, leading to the UN Dissolution. The second major raid was carried out by players o8f and HalfBuilders. Inspired by the raid done the day before, the two went on to massacre Pit members repeatedly. Neither assailant was killed, because they used Invisibility potions. o8f personally raided the Pit compound at least 5 times over the span of two days, sometimes assisted by Half and sometimes solo. For this he was put on a kill list in the Pit to be "killed on sight". To o8f's credit, he dropped all items looted from the Pit raids at spawn. Many Pit members refuse to do business with o8f and advocated for him being banned from the server. For this repeated raiding of the Pit, sometimes one immediately following another, he was suspected by moderator CuuVa of cheating/hacking and was banned. This ban was eventually overturned. The Pit was then experienced the third wave of major raids, this time carried out primarily by user ___JTB___. Other assailants, such as o8f was accused for piggybacking off of the initial attack but these claims are unsubstantiated. JTB was reportedly commissioned by another user or group of unidentified users to cause chaos in the Pit. The Pit, still recovering from Williams initial attack, o8f and half's constant attacks, and JTB's attack began to call in help from outside sources. Players Theogilli, the Pit Leaders, and other members began to patrol the compound on high alert. Several safe rooms and locked bunkers were made in preparation for future raids. After William's initial raid, the Pit was been raided by withers and invisible swords (see Raiding Strategies) on near-hourly basis for about a week. After the raids, The Pit went to extra lengths to enforce laws and make sure peace is a priority amongst their nation. They installed The Pit Guard, which had several officers, including drumroll89, H1soka, mrmanshon and MazeRunnerxx2000. The Guard has since dissolved, along with the rest of the government. Isolation The Pit underwent a period of isolation to prevent raiding. While in isolation, The Pit planned to revamp its Hub and Streets, along with a complete overhaul of its defenses. Former leader Cadet held a stress-test of its defenses, in collaboration from other town leaders. It was found that in its current state, there is no way to get into The Pit without help from the inside although this claim has been challenged by several raiders. Many of the plans for the isolation never came to fruition, and the Pit soon dissolved. Cadet's Resignation On the day The Pit left the UN, CadetGaming resigned from leadership, officially stating that there were disagreements between him and the other leaders. His open letter for resignation is available for viewing on /r/teengamingnights. Link: https://www.reddit.com/r/teengamingnights/comments/au1tw0/an_open_letter_to_all/? Mass Desertion Shortly after the isolation ended, many players began to leave the pit. In an effort to prevent The Pit from disbanding, BorderlessHusky and Knor424 decided to enact a Constitution, hold Council elections, and creating a subreddithttps://old.reddit.com/r/tgnmcthepit. These efforts were futile, as players continued to leave. including nearly all of the Guards, in a mass desertion. Annexation Since The Pit has been abandoned, many players have gone in and "annexed" the pit. Knor424 hasn't removed any signs or banners, so The Pit is technically owned by many different players and civilizations. Some include: * HassanaliB: Turned The Pit into an o8f fan club * InRainbows: Annexed the pit to make it an Amnesiac territory * Glacial Shallows: Has claimed The Pit * Knor424: The only reasonable claim to the Pit, as he is the only resident * Rcfan/Firestorm: Self-Proclaimed Emperor of The Pit for a short time. Resurrection. Since The Pit has been abandoned, it was griefed. Creamynoteblock got a rollback and resurrected the Pit. More info will come as we get more details. many players have gone in and "annexed" the pit. Knor424 hasn't removed any signs or banners, so The Pit is technically owned by many different players and civilizations. Some include: * HassanaliB: Turned The Pit into an o8f fan club * InRainbows: Annexed the pit to make it an Amnesiac territory * Glacial Shallows: Has claimed The Pit * Knor424: The only reasonable claim to the Pit, as he is the only resident * Rcfan/Firestorm: Self-Proclaimed Emperor of The Pit for a short time. The Pit is technically owned by the following players: * jelleboss_NL: Bought the pit from Knor for 50db * creamynoteblock: given permissions by jelleboss_NL Category:Nations